Contract
Summary This episode is about Chizuru and Satomi's wishes. The Episode -Chiziru wakes up- Chiziru: Huh? Oh no, IM LATE FOR SCHOOL! -Chiziru runs downstairs- Chiziru: WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS WAKE ME UP?! Muki: I-I don't know! I was... Uh... I GOTTA GO BYE! -Muki runs out the door- Chiziru: Wait, what? Chiziru: CURSE YOU MUKI! It's your fault that I'm late! Kyubey: Why are you talking to yourself? Chiziru: AHH TALKING CAT! Ah, screw it. I don't have time for this! -Chiziru runs out the door, all the way to school...- Chiziru: SORRY I'M LATE! Muki forgot to wake me up! Mrs. Nail: SIT DOWN CHIZIRU, YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! Mrs Nail: Anyways, have anyone of you seen Monika? She's been missing for days... ~TWO HOURS LATER~ Satomi: Chiziru, this is your 3rd time being late... Chiziru : I know. Dumb Muki being lazy, Yuki and Rika having to get up late for their clubs... Satomi: Oh, yeah... Random Classmate: Hey, school got dismissed early! Satomi: Great! Hey, Chiziru, wanna go to the coffee shop? Chiziru: Sure! -At the Coffee Shop- Chiziru: Who is Monika, anyways? Satomi: I think she's the girl from Canada, maybe? Chiziru: Could be. Satomi: A lot of people have gone missing this year, and the previous year too. My cousin, for example, disappeared 8 months ago. I think she was murdered and that the murderer hid the body... Chiziru: Maybe ghosts are responsible for the disappearances? *"Maybe the talking cats?"* -Back Home- Kyubey: Ah, Chiziru, I was waiting for you. Chizuru: Really, strange cat thing? What the heck is your name? Kyubey: I'm Kyubey, and I'm not a cat thing. I'm here to make a contract with you! Chiziru: A contract? What kind of contract: Kyubey: Basically, you make a wish, I grant it, and you become a magical girl and fight monsters called witches! Chiziru: Cool! Can anyone see you? Kyubey: Nope, only magical girls and potential magical girls can. Chiziru: Can I wish for more wishes? Kyubey: You don't have enough potential for that kind of wish. One and only one wish! -After le Thinking- Chiziru: I know what I will wish for! I wish my friend Haley didn't have cancer! -After Intense Pain in le Chest- Kyubey: Congrats! The contract has been fulfilled! Chiziru: What is this thing in my hand? An egg? Kyubey: No, it's your soul gem. It's used to track witches and use greif seeds to clean it out. It's essentially your source of magic. Chiziru: Greif seeds? What are those? Kyubey: It's a thing you get from killing a witch. They're used for cleaning soul gems. Chiziru: Okay then, let's start fighting witches! Satomi: Wow, the 5 prettiest girls are missing. Why is it just the pretty girls? Dang... Satomi: Huh? Where am I? WHAT IS THAT?! Chiziru: WATCH OUT, SATOMI! Satomi: Chiziru! Woah! What's with the awesome outfit? Chiziru: I'm a magical girl! Now excuse me, but I'm gonna fight a witch! -After le Boring Witch Fight- Satomi: Huh? Who's this? Kyubey: I'm Kyubey, and I want you to make a contract with me to become a magical girl, and fight witches with Chiziru! Just make a wish, and I'll grant it! Satomi: Cool! Well... I wish to never be made fun of again! I'm tired of those popular girls making fun of me... Kyubey: Wish granted! -Chiziru goes Home- Chiziru: I'm home! Muki: Kyubey? Why are you on Chiziru's shoulder? Did Chiziru make a contract? Chiziru: Yup! And so did another girl named Satomi. Yuki: That's great! Now we can fight alongside each other! Muki: Woohoo! Starting tomorrow, we meet with Satomi and fight witches together! ~End of Episode 1~ Category:Transcipts